narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sarada Uchiha
Sakura's daughter How do we know Sarada is Sakura's daughter? Unless my translation is bad, it's never stated, nor implied. It seems to me like she could be Karin's daughter. Darth Itachi (talk) 05:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :She was talking about her father and then it panned to Sasuke. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:03, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::She called Sakura "Mama," and inherited her "Shannaro" catchphrase. Read the manga properly. And Saru, what question are you answering? He's asking if she is Sakura's daughter, not Sasuke's daughter. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: I thought Darth meant Sasuke because Sarada being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::"Read the manga properly." :::Jeez no need for everyone to be rude about it... I specifically said "Unless my translation is bad." I didn't "read it improperly." :( Doesn't look "beyond obvious" to me, either. http://i.imgur.com/5rBSmKa.jpg Darth Itachi (talk) 12:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ...Read the topic at hand properly, Saru. He asked if Sarada is ''Sakura's daughter. And you're right, her being Sakura's daughter is beyond obvious. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 06:26, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Speech is impossible to inherit. It is something that can be picked up though. SeaTerror (talk) 07:48, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Looking at the picture above, I'm smelling some plot twist incoming. She looks waaay too much like Karin and calling someone mama mustn't mean that it's actually the biological mother... but that's just theories for now. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't see any Sakura in her. But then again, I'm not an expert at genetics. Not to mention it's a fictional world, so not sure if such rules would even apply. It's even likely that Kishimoto did it on purpose, to please both fans of Sakura and Karin, by making Sasuke's daughter have something from both.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know why you made a new thread topic with my comment which was a direct response to a comment in the other section. SeaTerror (talk) 20:18, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :For those who believe Sarada isn't Sakura but Karin's daughter, here]'s an interesting image.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 18:46, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Lol, JOA20, you troll. :P But she does have Sakura's big forehead tho.... • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 18:49, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Locked Why is this page locked? The part that implies how she isn't close to her father is merely a speculation and just erroneous. There's no evidence to them not being close. For one, she wouldn't refer to him as 'papa' if they have a distant relationship. But just to be safe and unbiased, it should be changed to Sarada seeing her relationship with his father the same with Boruto and his father because that is what happened in 700. Salad-chan (talk) 13:27, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I agree with Salad-chan. Please unlock this page. Some parts needs editing. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 19:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::This page was protected due to constant revert warring over the description. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Sasuke and Sarada's relationship This page shows bias in its accusation that Sarada and Sasuke are not close. There is no evidence that they are not close, only that, like Bolt, she doesn't get to spend as much time as she would like with Sasuke. The only empirical evidence we have of what relationship Sarada and Sasuke may share is in the way she addresses him. Sarada calls Sasuke 「パパ」 meaning "papa" which in Japanese is an affectionate term for father. If she had used a more formal term there would be more room for debate on their relationship. As it stands, however, the text is in favor of them being affectionate and close. To have her wiki page state that they are not close is conjectural; the Japanese text takes precedent over any theory one may have on their relationship.Applesauce12 (talk) 20:05, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Here, I edited it. And if there is an edit war over the description of this article again, I'll request to have it locked for a longer period of time. • [[User:WindStar7125|WindStar7125]] 20:21, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Can Someone explain to me again... Why exactly her name remains "Sarada"? I understand that's what Viz used (or at least I think) but Viz also uses Killer Bee while we use Killer B because "B" is more accurate. I bring this up because of the Bolt/Boruto situation where, while I don't much care anymore, I am curious as to why we go with the Bolt, where Boruto is the Japanese pronunciation of "Bolt", while Sarada is the French pronunciation of "Salade" but apparently we don't give to many effs about that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:06, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hm?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:21, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I we must have either Bolt/Salada or Boruto/Sarada. I think second is best from esthetic sense. /. Rage gtx (talk) 10:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::See here: ::::''It's kinda both. '''Viz used the name Sarada' and I like it better.'' :::Above is quoted from KazeKitsune. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 10:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Viz using the name doesn't necessarily work because Viz also uses Killer Bee. KazeKitsune liking Sarada better is no better reason than me liking Boruto better either. So yeah, I would like some actual reasoning.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Or at least one beyond "I like x better".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:35, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Bump again.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:41, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::The wiki is going quiet. Very little chance anyone will see the question, try posting a thread and highlighting it, probably going to get more attention that way :D --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 14:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Do be a dear and keep the forum pushing to yourself, Spey. I put it in the talk page for a reason. If I must move it I'll do it without your prodding.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:44, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Ambiguity of Sarada's name's origins. 'Sarada (サラダ) is the Japanese pronunciation of the French word "salade"' This can be misleading. Sarada is named after hindu goddess of Knowledge, Saraswati, or Sharada, as she is called in some parts. This is concurrent with Kishimoto's naming style, and reflects on her personality. I suggest removal of that line, or the line be edited so that no ambiguity as to the origins of the name is left. Assasin504 (talk) 08:42, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :No, he actually did name her after a 'Salad' (vegetable one)..like you know, Naruto named after a food. Her Japanese name is Salada in general, because the Hindu version is written as Sharada in the Jap text. --Hisana456 (talk) 09:56, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes the first trivia point is true, as well as other points, and if you are not convinced, then check Google translate.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 13:23, December 30, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm not getting involved, but reminder: Google Translator isn't really reliable.--'NinjaSheik' 21:46, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Actual Parents Should Sakura be removed as mother at this point or at least add speculated next to the name in the infobox. Munchvtec (talk) 12:26, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Excitement plays its roles enough, we should wait to see that. At this point, Sakura is Sarada's mother from what we saw in chapter 700. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:49, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::And if she isn't Sakura's biological daughter, that doesn't mean she is Sakura's daughter. So /shrug.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:00, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::We will just write stepmother that's all.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Listing Sakura as her stepmother is conjecture for now. Let's wait. --Mandon (talk) 14:45, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :How about putting Sakura and Karin as 'possible mother'? Anchorman34 (talk) 14:55, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::Nah that would be dumb. we should just wait like the others said. it'll be cleared up eventually. Munchvtec (talk) 14:56, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::It's not that bad of an idea. Anchorman34 (talk) 15:16, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 ::::well actually it is, we have never done anything like that before and frankly. it's kinda dumb imo. Munchvtec (talk) 15:21, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Can't we just put "presumed" next to it? Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:27, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :That's basically the same thing as 'possible mother'.Anchorman34 (talk) 15:28, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :: It's also not 'presumed'. Kishimoto's aid (which is as close to an official source as we can get, at the moment) said that Sarada has nothing to do with Karin. Unless this mini-series changes that, Sarada is Sakura's not Karin's. Sarada (like most of the fanbase, it would seem) is reading too much into the fact that she and Karin both wear glasses; she is at least absolved, as she just accused her mother of... not being her mother. Naturally she'd jump to the conclusion that Karin might be after seeing the woman with glasses. Chill out, people. We'll get more answers soon enough. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 15:32, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :::Assumption yes, we wait for now. Apparently Naruto is a soap opera now.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:39, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm starting to think, "presumed mother" would be a good idea.Anchorman34 (talk) 22:04, April 23, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :::::Methinks it's a red herring. But we'll see. 22:18, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Let's just wait until we have proof. If she actually is Karin's daughter and we would have presented false information for about half a year by now, keeping it the way it is for two weeks more won't hurt. Norleon (talk) 22:59, April 23, 2015 (UTC) I think if anything she just has karin's glasses frames.. with her own prescription in them.. Probably a special gift from Karin. QuakingStar (talk) 23:22, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :Edit nevermind Karin's glasses are brown and Sarada's are red... QuakingStar (talk) 23:38, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Should we at least put somewhere that Sarada has a resemblance to Karin, maybe in the appearance section? And add a point in the trivia that since "Sarada resembles Karin and due to the picture she found, along with her suspicions, it is possible that Karin is Sarada's mother" or something like that. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 00:40, April 24, 2015 (UTC) :::It's good to see people excited about Naruto again, but this is getting almost as much talk as the whole Tobi-Madara-Obito thing, so cool your jets? :O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:35, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::like @elveo said. we already decided to wait until any changes are made so we wait. Munchvtec (talk) 12:01, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone besides me think its possible Sasuke cheated on Sakura with Karin, then Karin gave birth to Sarada and for some reason Sarada was raised by Sakura?Anchorman34 (talk) 02:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC)Anchorman34 :Dude, stop. Talk about that speculative stuff in the forums, not here. 02:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Sharingan So, do we add the Sharingan or do we wait for better pictures? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Since it's very hard to see, I would advise to wait, personally.--Omojuze (talk) 10:59, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, let's just wait a bit longer. Norleon (talk) 11:02, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I say we do add "She has a sharingan". Also, titans she even more like a Y chromosomed Sasuke with the Rinnegan. --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Just no picture.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Glasses over Sharingan? That's so Obito.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Imagine her using Amaterasu but the glasses catch fire instead of the target. That would be hilarious. Norleon (talk) 12:35, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Then again, Kakashi can use Fire Release techniques through his mask, so.... 13:57, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Wouldn't the fact that she has Sharingan make her the first canon female character to have the Sharingan? --LordofBraxis (talk) 18:39, April 26, 2015 (UTC) There's something that should be considered.. Just because she will awaken it doesn't mean she has in the manga yet. --Mandon (talk) 19:38, April 27, 2015 (UTC) On the subject of trivia, why can't we put "first canon female user?" --Questionaredude (talk) 18:06, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Its not exactly trivia if everyone knows that. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 18:08, May 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh. That makes more sense than I thought... --Questionaredude (talk) 18:17, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Is it confirmed Is sakura the actual mother of Sarada? Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:47, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Be patient and wait. We only know as much as you do and what is written.--Omojuze (talk) 13:48, April 29, 2015 (UTC) uh i am patient i am asking if anyone has sources. Hagoromo Otsutsuki'' 13:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC)HagoromoOtsutsuki :Again, if someone has a source, its content is filled in the page. We don't know more than that.--Omojuze (talk) 13:53, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, it's confirmed by literally all the people. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:08, April 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: No seriously...would Sakura raise someone else's daughter and adopt the role of a single mother? --Hisana456 (talk) 14:53, April 29, 2015 (UTC) : To answer the question, yes, Sakura has been confirmed, several times over to be Sarada's mother. By Kishimoto and several promotional artwork, by Kishimoto's assistant, and by her character design. Sarada inherited Sakura's facial features, including her large forehead, and her eye design. Even her glasses are different than Karin's too, a different color. So no, she isn't Karin's daughter at all.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 04:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Tomoe Does the wiki have an svg image of a 1 tomoe sharingan that can replace the 3 tomoe sharingan in Sarada's infobox? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 15:44, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :You'd have to ask for it to be made if there isn't one already. As of now though, I don't see one that's been uploaded. I don't see the point anyhow. Everyone knows she only has one-tomoe.--Mina talk | 16:15, May 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Just double checking before making a request. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 16:24, May 23, 2015 (UTC) Does anyone know how to add this svg to Sarada's infobox? --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 14:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :We're not using the unevolved Sharingan in infoboxes. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:39, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Why wouldn't we use a more accurate svg image for her infobox? The infobox is meant to reflect information about her and having a 3 tomeo svg image there is just about as correct as her listed as being part of the Uzumaki Clan. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 17:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Because the infobox isn't supposed to show how many tomoe a character has, but which Kekkei Genkai. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::And yet Sasuke has a 6 tomoe Rinnegan in his infobox. --Kris.gilson.12 (talk) 18:14, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yes, so? His Rinnegan, unlike Sarada's Sharingan, isn't an incomplete form of the Kekkei Genkai, it just looks differently. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:36, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sarada's Appearance Why does it say that she inherited physical traits from Sakura and her mother if it's not even certain whether Sakura is the mother? It's logical that Sakura is the only one listed as her mother, but there's absolutely no proof that she inherited physical traits from any of her potential mothers. Can't we just keep those things out of her page until it is confirmed and we know for sure? Matako (talk) 00:47, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :There's no reason to suggest that Sakura isn't her biological mother. Naruto even noted the similarities in appearance between them both. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 01:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Absolutely no proof that she inherited physical traits from Sakura? Naruto himself noted them.--Mina talk | 01:06, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: No, we are not suppoosed to assume anything. This is a wiki, not a fanfiction story. As long as something is not confirmed, we are not to think or assume anything at all. Sarada herself doubting her parentage is reason enough for us to wait until we have a clear confirmation that Sakura is the biological mother. Until then, baseless assumptions should have no place here. Also, according to the majority of translations, Naruto noted similarities regarding her personality, not her physical appearance. And he certainly didn't describe the similarities in such great detai as it's listed here in this page. Not to mention that even if it was already confirmed that Sakura is the mother, we are not to state that her eyeshape, face, hair or anything is from Sakura unless this has been clearly stated. Again, this is a wiki and we're supposed to stick to given facts. --Matako (talk) 01:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::It is no assumption. Rai no Sho affirmed that Sakura is Sarada's mother, and the similarity in appearance. Until that is straight up contradicted by the manga, it doesn't change. 01:31, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry, but it is. Rai no Sho said nothing about a strict biological relationship. It merely said that Sakura is the mother, which she is in any case, whether biological or not, and that Kishimoto gave Sarada some of her features. That is not a confirmation. Though it's of course more than just likely to be the case from a subjective point of view, from an objective point of view, it's nothing but an assumption at this point. --Matako (talk) 01:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What kinda of confirmation are you expecting? To witness her birth or see her birth certificate. We go on what is said until proven wrong. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 01:42, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Refusing to note that Sakura is Sarada's mother when official sources tell us so would come in direct contradiction with the wiki's purpose of documenting the series by like, not documenting it. Official sources tell us, we note it. It is not a wiki's job to correct what official sources tell us, whether we like it or not. 01:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :If you read my first comment again, you will see that I already stated that it's only logical that Sakura is listed as Sarada's mother. That is not the issue and this is neither what this discussion is about. I know that this is how it should be. What shouldn't be the case, however, is describing a self interpreted heritage in great detail if we didn't get a clear confirmation yet. And "confirmation" doesn't mean we need further proof of Sakura being the mother, we need patience until the whole Karin deal is over and we know the details we need. As long as there is a canon and legit reason to doubt information, that has to be taken into account. What can be done is saying that Sarada appears to have inhreited X from her grandmother and Y from her mother. Just saying she does, although there is first of all currently a reason to doubt her biological parentage and secondly nothing that states that she inherited those specific parts of her body from her mother or grandmother, is unprofessional behaviour. --Matako (talk) 10:42, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::There is no Karin thing, or there shouldn't be based off a child saying someone wears glasses like I do. Poor eyesight isn't usually genetic.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::If I could Kudos that Cerez, I would. 11:13, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't know what manga you're reading, but obviously Sarada's parentage has been questioned and there is also the problematic of the unknown circumstances of her birth, which wouldn't matter if she hadn't mentioned it. Just ignoring that is simply unprofessional. Also the great detail in which her heritage has been described is also something no one has yet reacted to, but I hope no one sees this as a personal attack when I say that this really doesn't surprise me. --Matako (talk) 12:26, May 26, 2015 (UTC) I can't tell for sure but is Sakura pregnant in the flashback in the latest chapter? Also Naruto seemed to find the idea of Sakura not being her mom so ludicrous that he made a face when Sarada showed Sasuke the picture of Taka. I think that all but confirms it. --Mandon (talk) 16:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) I've seen posts on tumblr speculating the same thing. However, a few users pointed out that can't possibly be the case if judging of the timeline. At the end of The Last, Naruto hasn't become Hokage yet (people cited because Kakashi's face is on the mountain and Naruto isn't) and Boruto and Himawari are already born. We know that Sarada and Boruto are the same age. Sakura can't be pregnant by the time Naruto become Hokage, because that means Sarada would actually younger than Boruto. So, fans are saying that the meeting had to around the time Naruto became newly appointed, so a little before Chapter 700 took place or somewhere between it and where we are now with the spinoff.--'NinjaSheik' 20:33, May 28, 2015 (UTC) That's true, and it's not a misstep in animation because Boruto was used to having his dad to himself, which changed when Naruto became Hokage - so we know he hasn't been Hokage for long. I still find the timeline ridiculously confusing. Sarada claims she hasn't ever met her father yet from that flashback page, it doesn't seem like Sasuke left that long ago. I'm curious if Kishimoto's just creating new plot holes. --Mandon (talk) 20:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. Naruto hasn't been Hokage for long. Let's think about logically: When Chapter 700 opened up, Boruto and the others were smaller and still attending the Academy. I believe a semester was already over? Kakashi and Guy were also talking about Naruto being fairly new. Sasuke has always been traveling since Chapter 699. In The Last, he came to help and quickly left. Same thing can happen with Sarada's birth, which still a mystery. Basically, I'm not saying it doesn't make sense. It's just people jumping to conclusion, because of what? Sakura's belly seemed rounder in panel or two? That could just mean she just gained weight or was just recovering from giving birth.--'NinjaSheik' 04:46, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, now it turns out we've been giving out false information for several weeks, which is exactly why I said not to go into further and self-interpreted detail when it comes to the genetic relationship between Sarada and Sakura. Congratulations. I hope that next time someone else will at least show a certain degree of professionalism. This discussion should be finished with this. --Matako (talk) 06:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::There's a chance that the information we just got was false information. The DNA test could have been flawed. Might be best to just wait til the end of this Gaiden.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 06:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: Indeed it would be a possibility, but there is no canon indicator for that right now. There were strong indicators for Karin being the mother before, though. My point of criticism was the horrible lack of patience, which eventually caused us to sell false information. But of course if there's going to be hints that Karin could not be the mother, we should slow down on giving details about what Sarada supposedy inherited from Karin as well. It would be the same situation all over again. --Matako (talk) 08:24, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::: So basically... You want us to record everything... after the series end...? Well.. that's... (insert bad word here). We record what we are given (and try not to cherry-pick). When the information changes, we are to adapt and regroup, so to say.--Omojuze (talk) 08:27, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Surrogate Mother? No. Incorrect. We don't know that yet. We only know Karin is Sarada's biological mother and that Sakura is Sarada's adoptive mother. I would suggest labeling them as such, or simply labeling both as mother. But as it stands, calling Sakura a surrogate mother is incorrect as we have no idea how Sarada was born, just that she shares Karin's DNA. And in any case, Sakura would not be a surrogate, legally or technically speaking, as she raised Sarada. If Karin raised Sarada, then there is a chance maybe Sakura was her surrogate. But that's clearly not the case. – Mewshuji, Unofficial Nitpick of the Wiki 07:48, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, 3 AM for me and I end up mixing up my terminology. Fixed it. Sorry about the confusion. 07:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Officialnaruto (talk)With all due respect you dont even know is she is Karins child. Suigetsu could have taken sasukes DNA, will all know Karin was his stalker. according to Masashi Kishimoto, "Sarada is love child born between Sasuke and Sakura". Maybe Sarada was born as a sick child and Karin was the only one who could help with her special ability thus the DNA rhing. Though i can bet what you said of actually being Sasuke's DNA and not hers. I can imagen the reaction to that--Haseo55 (talk) 12:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Adoptive or Step-mother? If Sasuke and Sakura indeed married (and Karin is the mother), then it'd be step-mother. Yatanogarasu (Talk) 15:54, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Steps are if the father re-marries, no?--Omojuze (talk) 15:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Sakura= mother. Karin=biological mother. Sakura is the mother because she has bred and raised Sarada.--Sharingan91 (talk) 16:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::We're going by genetics here, aren't we? She might still consider Sakura to be her mother, but in reality (as of now) Karin is her mother. Now watch it be Sakura again in 2+ weeks >.<--Omojuze (talk) 16:11, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::So...is it confirmed by either Sasuke, Sakura, or Karin that Sarada is Karin's daughter? You know, the three people who've been absent for this entire thing? If they confirm it, the DNA test stands. If they don't, that goes dow nthe drain. Especially with Karin's obsession with Sasuke, for all we know it was HIS genetic material to do the test.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:02, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Uzumaki Member. To my knowledge with the way clans seem to work around here, when a woman marries into a mans clan and they have a kid, their child is born into the fathers clan. But Karin and Sasuke never got married to our knowledge, so wouldn't that make Sarada part of the Uzumaki clan? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:18, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Well, think of it this way. When your parents are not married and have you, which last name do you take? Your mamas or your papas? I honestly can't come up with a better explanation.--Omojuze (talk) 08:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::I think we would wait and observe how much Sarada inherited from the Uzumaki clan in this special case. If the Uchiha genes were absolutely dominant and Sarada is officially said to have no trait that can be affiliated with the Uzumaki clan, it's safer to not consider her an heiress to the Uzumaki clan. If she does though and shows exclusive abilities such as an improved regeneration ability, I'd personally put genetic inheritance above traits exclusively passed down to her through her familistic environment. --Matako (talk) 08:31, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::It doesn't work like that at all Matako.--Omojuze (talk) 08:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::The only reason we don't list characters as being part of 2 clans is because of the whole woman marrying into her husbands clan tradition, which isn't the case in this scenario, so that would makes Sarada part of both clans. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 08:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :If Sarada has Uzumaki's blood, she is a member of the uzumaki's clan. --Sharingan91 (talk) 09:07, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::So we came to ridiculous point if woman from clan marries man from clan child is member of father's clan if they are not married then child is member of both. -_- ./ Rage gtx (talk) 09:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Sarada won't be added to the Uzumaki clan the same way Boruto and Himawari aren't listed as Hyuga clan members: Fathers clan takes precedent. Descendant of the Uzumaki clan, but not a member.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:18, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, it does. If genes are so dominant that the other genes cannot even be passed down through a so called "gene flip-flop", they are so recessive that we can not speak of an heir in the first place. That may be more than just unlikely to be the case in the real world, but it can be the case in the Naruto world, though it's also unlikely there because I assume that Kishi made her part Uzumaki for a reason. Let's say Sarada truly inherited nothing from the Uzumaki bloodline; then she would neither be a biological nor social part of the Uzumaki clan. As I said, going by real world logic, that would be as good as impossible, but if Kishimoto ever happens to clearly state that she inherited nothing from the Uzumaki bloodline, considering her as a part of the Uzumaki clan would be wrong.--Matako (talk) 10:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::No it doesn't. Also, what TU3 said. A clan isn't a genetic trait, it's a family name. It has nothing to do with certain abilities to be honest.--Omojuze (talk) 10:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::What you are talking about is basically a different matter. You seemingly don't properly distinguish between genetic and social. It says a lot about how much value there is to your "argument", but hopefully you don't take this personal. --Matako (talk) 10:55, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Wait.... What? xD You propose adding Sarada as an Uzumaki Clan Member, but it would be false and she doesn't belong to that family. What else is there to get? And what different matter? Are you speaking alien? A Sharingan is a genetic trait, a family name - is not xD You should do more research what a clan is before mouthing your "philosophies".--Omojuze (talk) 10:59, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Curve Ball Time If you want to be perfectly honest, chances are high that on a highly technical sense, neither Karin nor Nagato are actually part of the Uzumaki clan. By blood yes, but if memory recalls the clan was/is dead. Hell it could be argued that Naruto is not part of the Uzumaki clan. Anyway, carry on with this lovely discussion, I don't plan to intervene again.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Strip away all the unnecessary fluff; if a person has the genes, they are part of the clan. The long and the short of it is that a clan is only true gone when their genetic lineage has disappeared but Naruto, Karin and now Sarada have said lineage, thus they are still very much alive. After all, a clan doesn't need to cohabit to exist, that's not, and has never been the modus operandi. Pesa123456789 (talk) 11:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC) It really doesn't matter if they are married or not, or whether they take the last name or not either. After all, Boruto and Himawari are listed as members of the Hyuga Clan, despite the fact they have Uzumaki last names. Besides, you don't just exit a clan and join another, children inherit the traits of both mother and father, Sarada would be just as much an Uzumaki and she is an Uchiha, and should be treated as such, just like Boruto and Himawari. Omega64 狐 (talk) 14:46, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Sarada is as much Uzumaki as Tsunade is. They both are descendants of the clan, but they don't belong to the clan. Boruto and Himawari are not listed as Hyūga clan members, as per their infoboxes. Their Hyūga immediate ancestry is noted in the article, but for infobox purposes, they're not Hyūga. Omnibender - Talk - 20:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Not quite, because Tsunade's grandmother is an Uzumaki, not her mother like Sarada, so Sarada is more of an Uzumaki than Tsunade is. Either way, I understand what you are trying to say, all I'm saying is that there's literally no difference between the Uzumaki in Sarada and the Hyuga in Boruto and Himawari, even though one belongs to the Uchiha Clan and the other two belong to the Uzumaki Clan. Omega64 狐 (talk) 06:15, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Grammar Sorry about posting it in this article in particular, but I couldn't think of a better place off the top of my head. After reading and editing this wiki for months, I couldn't help but notice that one editor is really in love with the phrase "to which", to the point where they use it in places it really doesn't belong. Examples of correct usage of the phrase would be: "The town, to which he was going" "He was called a liar, to which he responded with hostility". The wiki contains erroneous usages of the phrase, similar to the following: "He has awakened the Sharingan, to which he is very proficient with." The correct forms in this sentence would be simply "which he is very proficient with" or "with which he is very proficient". So yeah, basically you need to learn that "which" can connect with prepositions other than "to". "With which", "for which", "over which" etc are all good. Xfing (talk) 13:04, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Appearance descrption I think her appearance description should be edited, and show what genes she inherited from Karin. Which is her weak eyesight, and facial expression. I think it should just say she inherited her eyes from Sasuke, besides the weak vision, since they have the same color and shape (Naruto even confirmed that she looks just like Sasuke, especially her eyes). I think it was said before that she has Sakura's eye shape but I think that's just to do with the eyelashes. I think her facial structure is more like Sasuke's, and well Sasuke and Karin have similar eyebrows, noses, and they both have the chin creases that Sarada has. And obviously Sarada inherited her hair color from Sasuke. I know this could change, it could revel later that the DNA thing wasn't accurate for that, and she actually is Sakura's biological child, but as of now it's a canon fact that she is Karin's biological child. (Clear Waters (talk) 06:31, June 12, 2015 (UTC)) I disagree. She inherited vision from Sasuke, we all know that Sasuke messed up his eyes during the fight with Danzou which is why he has now Itachi`s eyes. Also, just beacsue of last chapter you shouldnt assume that Karin is her mother! And her facial expressions are nothing like Karins, Kishimoto explained that himself in Naruto Gaiden book = "Sasukes look, Sakuras expressions, style and adittue.Officialnaruto (talk) "She inherited vision from Sasuke, we all know that Sasuke messed up his eyes during the fight with Danzou" that makes NO SENSE, lol. Sasuke messing up his vision in a fight is not a genetic thing. There is NO possibility that she could have inherited that from him. By that logic then she could have been born with one arm, since when she was conceived Sasuke only had one arm. And, on this wiki it is treated as a canon fact that Karin is her mother, unless it's confirmed otherwise in canon. And that could be the case, but as of now, as far as we know, Karin is her biological mother. And Sarada does look like Karin, regardless, of weather it turns out that she is her mother or not. (Clear Waters (talk) 16:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC)) Page inconsistency In Sarada Appearance section there is line: "Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her maternal grandmother" - with link to Mebuki, some one with access to page please fix that. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 10:46, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Clan On the clan section, "Uzumaki clan" should be added to it. But on the Uzumaki clan page, Sarada is already listed as a member. And on her page it says she is one. (Clear Waters (talk) 16:37, June 12, 2015 (UTC)) Appearance section Um, someone should edit the appearance section. (Clear Waters (talk) 17:03, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) :What's wrong with it?--Mina talk | 17:15, June 24, 2015 (UTC) "She inherited her Sasuke's eyes colour while also having the same eye shape as Sakura in addition to her face." (Clear Waters (talk) 17:37, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) :And? Just cause she is not the mother doesn't mean she can't be compared to her step-mother... >.>--Omojuze (talk) 17:38, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Well I guess thats true. But "her Sasuke's" should be "Sasuke's" or "her father's" lol. And I think what she inherited from Karin should be added like the weak eye site, which resulted to wearing glasses, etc. (Clear Waters (talk) 18:13, June 24, 2015 (UTC)) : Its an obvious red-herring. Even the Boruto: The Movie promotional materials has Sarada as Sasuke and SAKURA'S daughter, not Sasuke and Karin's. Note, this is AFTER the Gaiden is over. Thus, she has ZERO of anything Karin in her.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 01:30, June 26, 2015 (UTC)